


In Your Arms

by Nezanie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, mention of qrow's drinking problem, mention of yangs troubles and blakes worry about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: requested by anonymous. When the going gets tough, Blake and Weiss try their best to be a comfort to each other. Set between vol 6’s ep 5 and 6.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Keep in mind i’ve written this between (vol6) episode 5 and 6. I assumed whatever is attacking them, might affect the most stressed out among them, and it works slowly picking people one by one. Meaning some can sleep but not be the first affected, it targets. I could be wrong but it’s the premise I’m using to give monos some privacy. Another big change is that monos are currently flirting but haven’t asked each other out...yet...they’re unofficially girlfriends due to current circumstances.
> 
> P.S. RT you’ll have to pry ridiculously resistant to the cold Weiss from my cold, dead hands and when you do i will rise and say, “Nah, too bad buddy,”

Blake followed Yang back to the living room with the fireplace finding Qrow by it’s door, he mumbled something about standing guard, Blake knew better than to question him. She eyed the bottles by the chair disdainfully, Yang’s shoulders tensed. They both knew he just wanted to avoid Oscar like the plague and the fact he couldn’t was starting to show. Yang wouldn’t look her in the eye and convinced her uncle to let her stay with him for the first watch. Head hanging, she didn’t have the strength to reach out and talk for fear of saying something even worse, she was perplexed by the whole situation. The urge the run stronger than ever, her one anchor came in a very strong thought,  _ ‘I want to see Weiss,’ _

A waft of hot air enveloped her as soon as Blake walked into the room.The poor boy slept, or tried to at the very least, by the elderly woman’s side, they had made a makeshift bed with the couch and settled in with the blankets and pillows they found in the vacant rooms of the houses.Thankfully there were empty ones they could scrounge round some useful tools from. Ruby was snuggled at the foot of the couch already mumbling something even her heightened hearing could not quite catch. It seemed none of them was actually asleep even if they needed the rest, the shock still working its way through their veins. Ruby’s eyelids fluttered as she tried to keep watch on the door.

“Yang is keeping watch with your uncle,” Blake reported as she passed by the girl, placing her hand on her head, she couldn’t look at her and hope to be reassuring enough. She heard her mumble her thanks and she seemed to lose a little bit of tension, rigid posture relaxing a little as she held her legs to her chest a little less tightly.

Scanning the room her eyes, Blake glimpsed the person she needed to see the most and narrowed onto her. Weiss was peering out of the window, it was snowing pretty hard now, the white flakes rendering the visibility terrible. For Weiss it was a reminder that she was closer to what she  _ should _ be calling her home. It made her stomach jump through hoops, the thought of what could happen when they arrived. The storms in Atlas were even more spectacular, she had always loved them, it meant nobody could leave the cosy walls of home, it had been a reminder of happier times that were no longer. When siblings would huddle together, young and naive and parents would close an eye on silly make believe play times. She tried to pull the blanket Blake had brought, a measly attempt to shield herself, suppress the memories and block out any intrusive thoughts.

Blake tapped her shoulder, she jerked hand moving for her rapier and stopped just in time remembering she laid it down. Blake smiled sympathetically, an apology forming on her lips as she offered Weiss the blanket in her hand. Weiss had to stop from gaping at the other, her timing impeccable. She wondered if Blake had known she was starting to feel lonely as her thoughts swarmed her. She smiled tenderly up to the taller girl, reaching up to rub her thumb gently along an eye, they were red. Had she been crying? ‘ _ No, she holds back far too much,’ _

“I thought we could wrap up together, a warm burrito,” she joked weakly keeping her voice low. Weiss nodded, she preferred to keep their occasional rendezvous private, however this was not the time or place to seek some time alone. And frankly she didn’t care, she wanted to stick to Blake as much as possible tonight. This place was testing her nerves, and she was certain that Ruby was at her limits, Weiss didn’t need to become another burden on the younger girl’s mind. The events of the day broke through their resilience, the need for one another too strong.

They found a corner away from the others, the fireplace kept the whole room warm, the two felt like they were toasting if they got too close. Weiss was practically steaming after she had been huddled in front of it. Bundling up in the two blankets, and stuffing some pillows they found behind them, they managed to make a nice nest they could share in their secluded spot where they could easily see the others. They slumped against one another, trying to get some well deserved rest. Something egged them, a thought at the back of their minds and it prevented them from being lulled to sleep from their shared body heat.

Blake peered at Weiss mimicking her frown as she noticed how intently she had been glaring at their feet enveloped in their blankets. She seemed transfixed up until her eyes fluttered and she glanced up at Blake, they held each other’s gaze for a moment. Weiss’ furrowed brows loosened and she smiled causing Blake’s own lips to twitch, her hand pressed gently against Blake’s cheek thumb running carefully along the red, puffy looking eye again. 

“What’s wrong?” she said keeping her voice low so not to disturb the others from sleeping.

Blake leaned into the touch, it felt warm against her cheek and she marveled at how quickly Weiss had recovered from the freezing weather. She’d been trying not to hold back the tears for awhile now but it must have shown on her face, “It’s not-.” Her dismissal was cut short by Weiss’ reproachful expression and with a deep breath Blake exhaled shakily feeling the ache in her throat relent for just a moment. 

“I just...keep messing up,” she admitted whispering back, her eyes drifted to the door. Her head throbbed, a migraine threatening to make her night even more miserable. Weiss followed her gaze and pursed her lips, she moved to snake her arm around Blake’s waist, “I’m listening if you want to vent,”

Blake felt her eyes burn, relief flushing over her as she nodded, she pulled Weiss closer perhaps a little too eagerly and carefully tapped her head against hers. In the midst of the hushed retelling, their free hands entwined between their laps and Weiss rubbed soothing circles with her thumb, humming every now and then showing Blake had her attention. Blake was surprised how nobody had hushed them or perhaps she was being too paranoid, the crackling of the fire echoing across the room, their whispers the only other noise she could percieve. 

“Is it that bad?” Blake asked nervously, noting how Weiss face had been all scrunched up by the end. She hoped it was because she was lost in thought. 

Weiss faltered a little, approaching the subject as delicately as possible, “You know how Yang used to show off a bit when Ruby was involved?”

Blake nodded, listening intently. “Well, I say show off, but it was more like she kept an eye on her, and she did the same for useven before our team dynamic.... umm, let’s say, improved,” Weiss continued trying to see if her point was getting across. One of Blake’s faunus ears drooped as she concentrated on the meaning behind Weiss words. It looked like Blake was following, her expression soured. Weiss squeezed the hand in hers emphatically.

Weiss brought their hands towards her chest and followed it with a kiss on the back of the others hand. “I think you just used the wrong words, even if you were meaning well, and I’m  _ positive  _ you did, Yang might have reacted like she did because you hit the nail on the head,”

“I just wanted to tell her I’m all here,” she nuzzled into Weiss shoulder, feeling contempt for her own dumbassery. “That I’m not going to run anymore, I want everyone to count on me,”

Weiss remained silent, contemplative, for awhile. With a nod she spoke sternly, “Yang’s still trying to get back up on her feet, she’s hiding a lot from us, and she’s scared of being a burden, being told she’d be protected probably came as a shock,”

“It’s ok, you don’t have to mellow it down for me,” Blake mumbled pathetically kissing her shoulder appreciatively. Weiss leaned in to reciprocate, placing a kiss to anywhere she could reach really, right now it was her cheek. Blake wouldn’t look at her yet and Weiss squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep her cool. It always felt like Blake was able to slip away even when she was present.

“Okay then, that  _ was _ pretty insensitive of you,” she muttered brazenly earning a small groan. “I’m not mellowing it down, just for the record,”

Blake moved away, her eyes seemed a little watery, “What should have I said then?” 

“Maybe shouldn’t have let your guilt speak for you,” Blake visibly winced, Weiss really was going in for the kill now, “Blake, you should just try a little bit less hard, as strange as that sounds,” she suggested without mulling too much over it, it was a delicate situation and she had faith in their bonds nonetheless, “Yang is very capable of asking for help when needed, unlike  _ others _ ,”

Blake sucked in a breath at the jab looking guilty as charged, she had no excuse. Weiss was right, from the moment they had been partnered, she was used to seeing Yang on the front lines, she always had their backs on the battlefield and out. Just like Weiss, who went above and beyond in a different manner, she had come to know their quirks well. Blake always marveled at how observant Weiss was among her many other qualities. Ever since she’d come to terms with the intricate relationship of her family’s relationship with other people, especially Faunus, Weiss never stopped striving to improve. Blake wished she could share a little bit of that courage with her. It certainly inspired her.

“Alright, I’ll work to tone it down,” she conceded, her shoulders felt a tad lighter now that she had a plan of sorts. She was determined to listen to Yang instead of having her guilt move her actions. Her fear was nowhere near qualmed though. “Easier said than done,”

Weiss smacked her chest with their hands interlocked, and Blake cleared her throat, “I mean, I’ll do my best, promise,”

“Good, it’s how people stuff work when you do care,” Weiss looked a little bit full of herself, she dried Blake’s eyes gently dabbing her sleeve. Blake rolled her eyes quickly planting a kiss on her neck and snickering as she jerked at the contact. Weiss narrowed her eyes, her look reprimanding but didn’t stop her from pressing their lips together.

“Gosh, you can be so silly sometimes,” Weiss clicked her tongue trying to lighten the mood. Blake wasn’t wrong, forming a bond with another person was not easy let alone calling them partners. There was little she could do but encourage them and support them. She welcomed Blake’s affection, giving her as much leeway as possible. 

“You’re not cold anymore are you?” Blake asked in between kisses. Fully aware about being coddled, she felt heartened by the way Weiss was pushing her. Maybe it was this place that was making them feel too vulnerable.

Weiss shook her head, “My aura’s recovered now, so it’s not a bother anymore,” The food and shelter from the harsh winds had made quick work of her expended aura, now she just felt abominably drowsy, her exhaustion another matter entirely. The cold on the other hand was a mere inconvenient memory.

“Yeah, your lips are really warm,” Blake’s own felt cold in comparison, “Guess you’ll have to warm mine up,” she giggled, cheeky grin causing Weiss to pout.

“I thought we were going to tone down the flirting,” Weiss puffed her reddened cheeks, the fire looking like a mightily interesting sight at the moment. Blake was immediately peeved by the remark, it was true they had decided to prioritise their mission and agreed to avoid acting like a lovestruck couple. They weren’t even officially dating yet, courtesy of Adam’s short visit to Beacon, and Weiss’ father flying her to another continent. It had seemed the world was out to seperate them just as Blake had garnered some courage to ask the fateful question.

Blake mock growled, perhaps slightly annoyed, questioning exasperatedly, “We’re stuck in an abandoned farmhouse, in the middle of a raging snowstorm with a setting that could give the most critically acclaimed horror movie a run for its money, and ...you’re bringing that up now?”

Weiss cleared her throat, bashful, “Then, I suppose, I’ll conveniently forget about it as well?”

Blake’s smile radiated joy, ears flickering in earnest, “Good, because it’s your turn to share,”

Weiss grimaced, taking a deep breath, “Am I that transparent?” Blake raised her brows, Weiss laughed weakly, shaking her head in resignation. Blake knew her too well.

“I’m not sure if I’ve already said so, I just really, really,  _ really _ , don’t want to go back to Atlas,” she said trying to emphasize to the best of her abilities without raising her voice. Blake hummed encouragingly rubbing Weiss side in comfort. The ex-heiress had implied her distaste on their destination yet Blake couldn’t recall if she had ever mentioned that she didn’t want to go quite as fervently. Hopefully admitting it had helped her lose some tension, although Blake doubted that would solve everything.

“It’s exhausting just thinking about it,” Weiss whined, trying to swallow her frustration but the ball in her throat hurt even more, “My father might jeopardize this mission just to get at me, my gloating brother is a pain, and…Salem...” Her mind spun around all her insecurities. Had Winter caught news of her escape? Had she been able to track her after the crash? Had her father found out Klein assisted her escape. Would he hurt Klein? She was trying her best not to think about their reaction, consequences of her own actions. And then there was her mother, Weiss suppressed a dry chuckle, she wasn’t even sure if the woman remembered her in the haze of her drinking. 

“I’m sure your sister’s alright,” Blake pulled her into a hug, almost forcing her on her lap, Weiss didn’t seem to mind and welcomed the closeness. They repositioned, hugging each other, and Weiss found herself listening intently to the beat of Blake’s heart which jumped a little at the contact. She felt a little smug knowing she had this effect on the usually quiet girl. Her head fit snugly in the crook of Blake’s shoulder. 

Blake knew her words weren’t the best comfort, they didn’t know what was going on after Atlas shut itself off. They couldn’t solve each others problems by merely talking it out, it didn’t mean the support wasn’t needed, it spurred them and gave them hope that things would turn out just fine. Weiss stifled a yawn, humming appreciatively of their shared warmth, it was a different kind of lovely than merely not being cold. She felt Blake relax under her as she rubbed her armlazily. Blake’s chest rumbled and she reciprocated massaging the knots from her back where she could reach.

“I hope you’re right,” she sniffled a little, admitting it had done her good, the itch in her throat seemed to be fading a bit at the very least.

“I’ll be with you all the way,” Blake promised, it almost felt like she needed to say it, to make it real. Weiss knew Blake’s biggest fear was disappointing them. Disappointing  _ her _ most of all. “We all are, think about that, it’ll help,”

“Thank you,”

Weiss drew comfort from those words. Concentrating on the fact she had trusted friends this time around improved her mood.  _ ‘I’m no longer alone,’ _ and that small thought seemed to dissipate some of her insecurities although her concerns about the group’s fate in Atlas i her presence still troubled her.

“We’ll just have to focus on meeting Ironwood,” Blake added, dodging the mention of Salem indirectly. “He might have a few ideas, he’s got all that innovative tech, maybe something that didn’t exist before he asked Jinn could do the trick,”

“Maybe we don't have to destroy her, we could talk to her, she seemed pretty normal...up to a point,” Weiss bit her lip uncertain, could Salem’s true self still be intact after having jumped into that black grimm pool? Even as she said it, she felt a bit foolish, however she needed to cling to hope no matter how small.

“That would be nice, if we could all talk it out,” Blake whispered, it was sweet of her to go along with her ramblings, her free hand patting the tears that managed to escape Weiss self control away, “Just like we did, sorta, I mean Salem’s got the white hair too,”

Weiss gave her a deadpan expression clearly unamused even if a smile tugging on her lips, peering up to a sheepish Blake, and squinting accusingly, “Haha, very funny, Sun’s atrocious sense of humor must have rubbed off on you,”

“Ouch,” Blake feigned hurt, nuzzling into Weiss and squeezing her into a bear hug. It was the least she could do, since she couldn’t offer advice, she’d give her as many hugs as she could spare for the night. Tonight, they could be girlfriends and tomorrow they’d turn back into huntresses.

“Ah, I’m all sore and worn out,” Weiss grumbled squirming into a more snug position in Blake’s arms. Blake helped her settle in wiggling into the pillows behind her and hoped they’d manage to get some sleep. Her mind was still whirling from all the events of the past few hours. Weiss on the other hand seemed pretty much at her limit, eyes already closed and her breathing steadily getting lighter. It was a little bit unfair of her to take advantage of the situation yet she felt the need to get it off her chest.

“Weiss?” she called, a grunt greeted her, “Thanks.” The sleepyhead could only murmur approvingly, words too incoherent for Blake to pick up. She tried again.

“Weiss?” this time there was no reply.

Blake watched her expressions for awhile, the stress of the day forgotten, shielded by the depths of her dream. It was a little greedy, by Blake hoped she was apart of them. Blake wet her lips feeling oddly nervous even as Weiss slumbered. Her voice might have cracked she wasn’t sure, her heart was pounding too loudly.

“ _ I love you _ ,”

It was the first time she’d said it out loud, Blake liked the sound of it and it felt good to word it even if the guilt of not being brave enough to say it when her significant other was awake stung. There and then, Blake made an oath, once this mess was over, she’d tell Weiss when they were both able to confront their feelings for on another. And she hoped against her fears that Weiss would greet her with the same words. 


End file.
